101 Places We'll See
by BadWolf Writer
Summary: The Doctor takes Clara to see every place she's ever wished to see, leaving a bit of her in each place.


The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS with a flourish. He had flawlessly landed on Earth Barcelona, in the year of 2013. It was a perfectly sunny day, wind chill minimum. He even lost his coat because he knew Clara loved when he went without it.

"Welcome to Barcelona, Clara," He grinned wide and stared out over the city. "Second largest city in Spain. Almost 5 million people live here! Some people say that it was named after a man called Hamilcar Barca, but actually it was his younger brother who named the city because he mispronounced Barca as a child. I was there! Of course, history doesn't know it that way. I'm much better than historians. Pfft, Archaeologists. 101.4 square kilometers to explore! Now-"

He clapped his hands together and brought them down into the city.

He pointed out every single landmark and told Clara about every single fact that nobody but the people there would have known about. And of course, he had been there when all of it was built. He told her everything from the material used to build them to the contractor and permit contractors. He spewed information on even the current culture, having brushed up on his knowledge for this trip.

He bought an ice cream cone and fried street foods and delicacies until he was stuffed to his limit. He bought a balloon from a street vender and a teddy bear wearing a little T-shirt that read "I 3 Barcelona". He ran down alleys and shady places, making light of them with his wit and quick banter.

"The Gran Teatre del Liceu opera house is absolutely brilliant!" He snuck his way into the place with a bit of talking and some psychic paper. On the empty stage, he continued his speil, "It wa built in 1838 for students to perform their operas! The architecture is gorgeous. It got rebuilt in 1847 after a fire, so this isn't the original. It was much better though. They perfected it the second time. Anyway, much more to see!"

And he was off in his high-set pace.

He took her everywhere: Sagrada Família, the Palau de la Música Catalana and Hospital de Sant Pau ( A hospital with a shop, which he found quite lovely), The Cathedral of St. Eulalia, the Church of Santa Maria del Mar, the Gothic church of Santa Maria del Pi, Church of Sant Pau del Camp, the Palau Reial Columbus Monument, and the Arc de Triomf.

At the end of the day, he sat them floating over the city, watching the lights below them.

"Today was gorgeous, Clara. I couldn't have picked a better day," He smiled sadly, and looked down at the worn book he'd been carrying all day. One hundred and one places to see. He opened the cover and traced the written name of Clara Oswald. He then opened to the page bookmarked by the Golden Ticket from Hedgewick's World of Wonders Spacey Zoomer. He checked Barcelona off of the list, number 95. A single tear fell onto the page, but it wasn't the first. He'd shed tears on every page since 34. He'd be ashamed, but he'd suspected that she had cried over this book many times herself, and in a way they now shared something that nobody would. He wasn't travelling alone.

He grabbed the capsule from his coat. The capsule that he'd had now for 75 days, tucked into his coat. It was a bit of her ashes, a bit of her. She'd died. It was sudden, quick, not the way anyone would have expected. He wouldn't talk about it. So he brought her to 101 places, talked to her with some hope that the universe made bargains and could allow her to experience this. Of course, she'd seen a lot more than 101 places in her life, but none of them had been available to the book she so desperately yearned to travel to as a child then nanny. She never did run out on the people she cared for, even until her very end. She never ran out on him. He'd never run out on her. He took a deep breath and stood, sprinkling a bit of the ashes down onto the city. He returned her to the Earth in every place she'd wished to be.

Returning to the controls, he set the coordinates to number 96 with a deep breath. Off he was, to Israel.


End file.
